


Betrayal

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: They say red isthe color of angerbut if he hadto describe anger witha color it would not be redbut the orange-pinkof spoiled meat





	Betrayal

They say red is 

the color of anger

but if he had

to describe anger with

a color it would not be red

but the orange-pink

of spoiled meat

because he has a rage 

unlike any other 

and he will never

be rid of it

it has festered in him 

for far too long now 

and it has 

dug its talons deep 

into his mind and his 

soul and his

body and it never 

lets go of him 

will never 

let go of him 

but he is more than

just wrath 

because buried under this 

soured, ugly rage of his 

he is the oldest 

and he does not want 

to forget 

the duties that come

with being an older sibling 

not again 

but it is too late

for good intentions

now

because he drove

himself away

and they 

no longer

want him and they 

no longer need him 

either 

if they ever had 

in the first place

because Gyūki has 

already become 

their oldest sibling 

and there is 

no place for him 

any longer 

if there were 

ever one 

at all.

\- on Kurama


End file.
